The Journey of The Broken
by Christopher Yagami
Summary: One event can change everything, during the dimensional tremor caused by the collision of their magic beams Fate and Nanoha gets severely injured, in the verge of death a cloaked woman comes to Nanoha's rescue but what exactly is her plan?


**Chapter 1 The Disappearance**

 **Earth**

 **Unamari**

An auburn haired girl flied up as she dodged the slash from the blonde girl's axe, she continues flying to the top of the building, Nanoha turned around and pointed her staff toward the blond "Divine Shooter!" she shouted as she fired pink beams toward Fate, she watched her opponent dodge them easily and without any difficulties. Fate flied towards Nanoha as she made her device turn to its scythe form and with no hesitation slashed Nanoha again only scratching bit of her enemy's barrier jacket but not dealing any real damage.

Nanoha started flying through the city as she looked down only to see her faithful Ferret companion fighting an orange wolf while she passed over them. Nanoha could feel her heart beating fast thinking only of grabbing the jewel seed before it gets out of control, she looked back and sees Fate behind her.

Nanoha's staff Raising Heart glowed brightly, " **Master we need to seal The jewel seed before it gets more powerful."**

Fate raised her scythe up making four orbs appear around her while she chased Nanoha around the city since she knew Nanoha would only get in her way of her and her mother's objective, although Fate wasn't quite sure what her dear mother wanted to accomplish she was not going to fail her. Fate shot her orbs towards Nanoha.

Raising Heart glowed as it warned her master " **Magic projectile incoming!"**

Nanoha started flying faster in order to avoid it, she dodged two of the projectiles making her think fast how to dodge the next but she made mistake by moving left making the two remaining projectile hit and explode on her making Nanoha crash into a building.

Fate's Axe Bardiche glowed, " **Sir we need to seal The jewel seed fast!"**

Fate flies over to the Jewel seed as she started feeling tired of chasing Nanoha "Bardiche sealing mode!" she watched as her device change Into its sealing mode while she pointed her gaze towards the jewel seed. Nanoha walked towards the edge as the pain run down her body but it was something she could withstand, she pointed her staff towards the jewel seed, "Divine Buster!" She shot a beam towards the jewel seed making a collision with Fate's sealing beam.

Raising Heart glowed " **Warning massive -"** before the device could finish its sentence a massive shockwave came from the jewel seed sending Nanoha and Fate flying knocking them unconscious.

Nanoha woke up in pain as she looked down only to see three pieces of large glass stabbed into her chest, leg and arm for some reason she couldn't feel fear or panic in her but only sadness, "I sorry I couldn't keep my promise Onee-chan," before she could close her eyes she hear a familiar voice calling her name. "Nanoha stay with me!" The ferret yelled at Nanoha keep her wake as he transformed to his original form which was in fact a human form.

Nanoha watched as her ferret transformed to human boy, "Yu...uno?" she couldn't react because of the pain. "Yes just stay with me okay I can't lose you," Yuuno put his hand on Nanoha face to keep her wake.

"I got to say kid you got my attention," A Woman with black hood walked towards Nanoha. "Who are you?" Yuuno stood in the way of the woman so she wouldn't get closer

The woman looked at Yuuno seriously, "Move boy," she sees Yuuno looking at her angrily, "Don't say I didn't warn you," she kicked Yuuno in the stomach and grabbed him by the head, "For a boy you sure are weak," She threw Yuuno off the edge as she looked at Nanoha, "For a kid you sure are powerful but you don't know how to use your power yet," She picked Nanoha up, "From now on you'll be my student."

Nanoha looked at Woman angrily, "I don't….. want to be...your student!.. I want to go back home," said Nanoha with a weak voice. The woman smiled, "Like it or not you will become my student and this will be the last time you will see your family and this city," She sees Nanoha was trying to fight her to let go but she was too injured to do so, "Plus I'm only one who can save you from dying right now," she makes a portal appear as she walked into it with Nanoha in her arms.

Fate woke up in pain since she landed on a car windshield as she got up blood could be seen on the windshield "ARG!"

Bardiche glowed, " **W...warning….Barrier...j..jacket destroyed."**

"Fate are you okay?" the female wolf ran toward Fate worried since her master slash best friend is injured she sees the blood in the windshield, "Fate you're hurt we need to leave!"

Fate looked at her familiar and put a weak smile on, "I can't go back empty handed Arf mom will be-"

"Forget about her Fate! right now you need medical attention!" Arf shouted at Fate since she couldn't bare any longer to see Fate in pain. "Don't worry I can still fight ARG!" Fate felt a huge pain on her back. "Fate take a good look at yourself please," Arf looked at Fate worried, "Lets leave, let's forget about this you can choose another path." Fate smiled at Arf since she understood why her familiar is worried but she couldn't leave her mother as she looked at the jewel seed that was getting out control. Fate flies toward it as she watched Arf in her human form run past her and to her shock grabbed the jewel seed, "Arf?!"

Arf could feel the pain and magic pressure as she tried to hold and seal the jewel seed it was painful for her but she held onto it tightly, "I'm not gonna let you be in pain for something you couldn't finish," she made a magic circle appear using all her strength and mana to seal the lost logia. Fate could feel the force of the jewel seed while she watched Arf trying to seal it.

Arf smiled as she struggled to seal The jewel seed, "Fate after this is over I will take you somewhere far, far from that mother of yours who doesn't give a damn about us so you can be happy," She gripped harder on the jewel seed while the light of the lost logia pierced through her hands "I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS CHANCE PASS YOU BY!" she could feel the power of the jewel seed in her body making it more painful to seal it but it didn't stop her from sealing it completely, "Done..." as she gets up a huge pain could be felt on her body while she walked towards Fate "Starting today I'll be the one watching over you," she smiled as she picked Fate up and disappear from scene with the jewel seed.

 **At the hospital**

Shiro was holding Momoko's hands who just gave birth to their new baby."Congratulations," the doctor smiled, "It's a baby girl." the doctor walked closer to Momoko and let her hold the baby.

"What should we call her?" asked Shirou smiling at his new daughter.

Momoko smiled at the baby as she gently rocked her, "How about…." she stopped for a second trying coming up with a good name, "Yukino?"

"Yukino I like it," Shiro smiled as he finally saw his new baby daughter before his eyes. "Yukino that will be your name sweet heart," Momoko sees Yukino liking her name, "You're gonna meet your siblings pretty soon," she smiled at Yukino.

 **Unamari City**

"ARG!" Fate screamed in pain as Arf touched her back bruise while she massaged her back. "Well luckily you don't have anything broken but you still need to rest in order for your bruise to heal," Arf commented to Fate about her bruises as she kept massaging her trying to be as gentle as possible since she knew Fate was in pain.

"Arf why don't we go to our other hideout? Fate wondered why they not in the original hideout but instead in this abandoned building. "Because She will find us there," Arf stopped massaging Fate to looked at her wallet thankfully they have money for the week but she know it won't last long, "Fate promise me you'll stay here and won't go straight to the old hideout since if I find you there I'll bind you next time I go out." Fate swallowed deeply since she didn't want to make Arf mad "I won't go anywhere I promise."

Arf smiled "Take a nap for now I'll be going to the nearest drugstore to buy some painkillers and bandages," She walked out the building and headed towards the drugstore as she walked she spot the ferret boy in his human form walking in pain, she decided to ignore it and let him be as she entered the drugstore and grabbed some painkillers, snacks, bandages and drinks she couldn't help but think of Fate while she walked toward the counter

"Is that all?" The cashier asked. "Yes" Arf put the money on the counter as questions roam her mind what she gonna do now, how to keep good life and would she be able support Fate in this life.

 **Five Years Later...**

 **Uminari city**

A man with short brown hair and bright brown eyes walked with a woman with long purple hair and blue eyes while holding hands, "I'm surprised you managed to rent that expensive hotel for an entire month Shinobu."

"Well I am rich Kyouya," Shinobu smiled at her husband, "It's been a while since we went out like this, we've been busy doing our own thing and raising our kids that we haven't had much time for this."

"Yeah," Kyouya smiled at Shinobu, "We should take the kids next time."

"We can talk about this another time," Shinobu looked to her left and sees a picture of Two girls with word missing she recognized them the one in left with short auburn twin tails and purple eyes is her husband's little sister and her name is Nanoha Takamachi, she looked at the girl at right that had blond hair and green eyes but was bit older than Nanoha, her name is Sarah Bunnings. "Shinobu are you okay?" Kyouya looked at his wife worried.

"Yeah I'm fine dear," Shinobu always wondered what was happening to those girls right now and were they even alive since she was close to them, she looked at Kyouya since she knows bringing Nanoha into the topic it hard since he blames himself for his little sister's disappearance, she knew all the Takamachi family were still affected by it, "Lets stop by Midori-ya I want to see how Fate, Arf and Mrs Takamachi are doing."

"We're close by, lets visit," Kyouya smiled at his wife and takes Shinobu to Midori-ya while walking there they sees woman with long dark pink ponytail and blue eyes walking toward the shop, "Hey Signum."

Signum looked towards Kyouya and Shinobu as she smiled at them "Oh your back from your honeymoon how was it?"

"Romantic," Shinobu replied nonchalantly, "Why are you here by the the way?"

"To buy some pastries and to check on Hayate since she came here to tease Testarossa and hoping she doesn't give any ideas to Mrs Takamachi," Signum looked at door of the shop nervously. "I hope she didn't," Kyouya laughed nervously

 **Midori-ya**

Fate smiled at customer as she take his order, "Will be done soon sir Arf, Ren, mom one strawberry cake and coffee!" she looked at the older girl who had short blue hair and aqua eyes whose packing the customer's order and giving it to them, "Akira dont forget the cinnamon roll."

"You sure enjoy this job don't you Fate," A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes smirked at Fate. "Yes since here feels more like a family than an absolutely stranger Hayate," Fate replied nonchalantly as she sees door open, "Welcome oh Kyouya Onii- chan and Shinobu welcome back" she sees Signum next to them, " Hello Signum."

"Hey Fate where's Mom, Dad and Miyuki?" Kyouya smiled at his adoptive sister as he looked at her curiously. "Mom is in kitchen Miyuki and Dad are taking care Yukino," Fate smiled as she see Kyouya walked to kitchen she looked Shinobu who smiling at her.

"Hey Fate when your shift over?" Shinobu look at Fate curious. "Well I just need to attend to those two customers and my shift is over for today, why?" Fate looked at Shinobu in question.

"If you want I'd like you and Hayate to accompany me in visiting Suzuka in the hospital," Shinobu put a sad smile toward Fate and Hayate

 **Uminari Hospital**

Shinobu enters the room with Fate and Hayate as she looked toward the bed she sees a girl with long purple hair in a coma, "Hey Suzuka," she sits down next to her little sister, "Fate and Hayate came here to visit too."

Fate and Hayate greet Suzuka, "Yo Suzuka, I can't believe it already been 4 and a half years since we met and the accident," Hayate smiled "Me and Fate have gotten closer since then."

Fate walked towards Suzuka, "I brought you these flowers for you mom and onee-chan taught me how to organize them," she put flowers in Flores that is next to Suzuka.

Shinobu smiled, "Your Niece and nephew really want to see you," she touched Suzuka hair. "Hey Hayate is there a chance she'll ever wake up?" Fate looked at Hayate worried as she whispered quietly to her.

"Yes I do believe she will wake up Suzuka won't give up that easy," Hayate put small sad smile towards Fate, "But when she wakes up there will be another challenge she must face," she looked at Suzuka.

"Yes...the fact that Arisa was nowhere to be found during the accident," Fate looked at Suzuka sadly wondering how would they explain this to her, "This is gonna be hard for her since she lost Nanoha than Sarah and now Arisa this not something to be taken lightly."

"I know but we can't lie to her" Hayate looked at Fate worried.

"We'll be by her side, it will take time to recover but she will with our help," Shinobu looked at Hayate and Fate with smile since she can hear their conversation, she wasn't mad since they were worried about Suzuka, "She just need little bit of time that's all," she gripped her little sister hand harder.

 **Author note:Finally the reboot it out, the title is different because we decide to change since it no longer gonna follow the same route but you can expect this story going dark and more understandable than last one thank to Lyrical Dark Mage editing, feel free to check out her story. Chapter two will come out soon.**


End file.
